1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for obtaining a software processing log and an information processing method for use therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software failures with a low reproducibility rate are often dealt with by obtaining a software processing log. Hitherto, a processing log is obtained by modifying the application software module so as to add a processing log obtaining routine. However, in the above-described method requiring a modification of application software, such as embedding log obtaining code, the modification processing becomes complicated.
Accordingly, there is proposed a method in which, in software that is divided into a plurality of modules, by providing a log obtaining module for relaying the calling of a function from a module corresponding to application software, the module being present within another module, and for obtaining a processing log in the other module corresponding to that calling, the log of processing can be obtained without performing complex modifications of application software (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-38311).
When a log is to be obtained as binary data using such a log obtaining module, access is made to data on the basis of a memory pointer defined in a parameter for a function, and the data is stored. At this time, when part or all of the binary data is placed in an invalid area where access is prohibited due to a failure, etc., of application software, as a result of the log obtaining software accessing the area, an exception occurs. Therefore, corresponding exception processing needs to be performed.
In regard to the above, a method in which the application software itself is changed and an invalid access to memory is detected has been proposed. However, since the change of the application software is complex, this is not effective.